Masao Masahiro
(正博正男 Masahiro Masao) is a character featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1 and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing. Her title is Ultimate Assassin (超高校級の「殺人者」 chō kōkō kyū no “Shārén zhě” lit. Super High School Level Assassin). Masao was poisoned by Miguel in Chapter 1. Appearance Masao Fullbody1.png|Masao's full appearance. Personality Masao is a person who can make a bad impression but is actually a kind person and wants to help others. Masao presents a cold and serious attitude, keeps his thoughts to express them mentally, despite this, is a friendly person and there can be friends easily if the other person is willing to make a friendship with him. Talent Ultimate Assassin Thanks to his talent, has managed to scare away more than one "crush". Abilities History Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Prologue - Hope in the despair Masao is next to the other students in front of the "great red door", he observes how Eiji has certain altercations with Azdraik, he follows the dynamic of Yoku, to appear at will, being the seventh to do it, after Hyun. Later Masao be the P.O.V. when Satoshi's corpse is presented by Monokuma, he expresses that he was accustomed to seeing corpses, but then he is surprised to learn that they were actually kidnapped and deceived. Chapter 1 - An Assassin, a Despair Masao observes, like the other students as Jin enters panic and some students express their point of view, after the "great red door" opens, Masao leaves the place without saying a word. The next day, when Monokuma gives the warning that three students are lying, Masao seriously expresses why someone would do that, after, he does not say another word. When Nunally invites everyone to a "friendly breakfast" Hyun introduces himself to Masao and later Yoku also does, Masao talks to them in a very friendly, but he talks sadistic way when Eiji intervenes altered. After breakfast Masao accepts Hikari's request to make small groups and investigate the place, the one made with Hyun, Kimi and Yukiko Niri, forming the only quartet. Later Masao be the P.O.V. when he goes to the laundry with his group formed, Masao acted in a very friendly way, but some time later he begins to suffer the effects of a poisoning and then he dies. Relationships :Class 81: Hyun Kamishiro Yoku Waru Quotes *"We were all bewildered about this, we really would have to kill one of our classmates to get out of here, or it would be a joke in bad taste, what if it was certain, is that the hope that days ago promised us that we would have to enter this Academy, was fading" (His P.O.V.) *"But when I went in and decided to investigate, my pulse it started to accelerate very fast, I was sweating a lot, my head started to spin a lot, my mouth was very dry, my throat burned a lot, I decided to remove my mask to throw up , But when I did I realized that I was vomiting blood, I was still vomiting, I wanted to ask for help, but I was running out of air, everything was spinning, I was sweating a lot, I realized I was running out of oxygen and if Not breathing soon I was going to die, I was still vomiting blood, I managed to push a closet with detergent to ask for help in any way, quickly arrived Hyun, Kimi and Yukiko, when they saw me in this state, they tried to help me but i vomit them up." (His P.O.V.) Gallery |-|Character Designs Official DC1 Students.png|Masao and the other nineteen Danganronpa Chapter 1 characters' designs. |-| Sprites Pixels |-| Trivia *At first it was thought that Masao was the main protagonist, but could not, since his name was chosen by roulette to die. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters